¿Eterno o efímero?
by oOIsisOo
Summary: Dos artistas dispuestos a defender su ideal sobre el arte. Una  demostración que confirmará una de las teorías... Qué ganará: ¿lo efímero o lo eterno? Oneshot


**¿Eterno o efímero?**

Una espesa niebla cubría todos los alrededores de aquel frondoso bosque, en donde se podía ver dos figuras avanzando lentamente. Ambos eran dos chicos; uno de ellos llevaba el pelo largo y rubio, recogido en una coleta y con un mechón de pelo que le cubría la mitad de su rostro en donde sólo se podía ver un ojo azul. El otro era pelirrojo de ojos marrones, con expresión angelical y ojerosa.

Se camuflaban entre la niebla con sigilo, haciendo ondear sus capas negras de nubes rojas, al tiempo en que discutían con ímpetu.

-Te respeto, Sasori-sama- dijo el rubio-Pero creo que tu idea del arte está equivocada.

El pelirrojo, al que conocían como Sasori, lo miró molesto, odiaba que dudaran de lo que decía y que sacaran ese odioso tema más de una vez.

-¿Entonces cual es tu idea sobre el arte, Deidara?.¿No creerás que tus explosiones pueden considerarse como una obra maestra, verdad?

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con severidad y arrogancia. Rapidamente, una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Y acaso tu idea es hacer una obra de teatro con tus marionetas?- le espetó con burla aún sabiendas que molestar a su maestro no era una buena idea.

En un segundo, Sasori se colocó en frente de Deidara, cerrándole el paso. Los dos chicos se encontraban frente a frente, al lado de un lago, mientras Deidara se dirigía a él, dispuesto a defender sus ideales como artista.

-El arte es efímero, algo que aparece y desaparece en un solo instante… El arte es una explosión.

-¿Efímero dices? No se puede apreciar la belleza en tan sólo un instante, para luego perderla… El arte es eterno, algo que perdura para siempre conservando su belleza.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos en el oscuro lago, rodeado de aquella blanca neblina que se arremolinaba lentamente a merced del viento. Ambos molestos uno con el otro tanteaban las palabras adecuadas para cerrar aquella incómoda conversación, pero el pelirrojo sabía que Deidara no cesaría hasta quedar satisfecho. Sasori movió la cabeza, apartando sus mechones de pelo rojo de su rostro, mostrando unos ojos que lo miraban desafiante. El rubio entornó los suyos, tomando aquello como un reto.

-¿Necesitas que te lo demuestre?- le retó con superioridad, al tiempo en que de la palma de su mano salía un pequeño búho de arcilla.

-No necesito ver de nuevo los trucos de siempre, Deidara, estoy cansado y aburrido- le advirtió Sasori.

-Te equivocas, un artista tampoco muestra sus trucos dos veces-respondió el chico, mientras una mueca divertida se dibujaba en sus labios.

Con un elegante movimiento de manos, Deidara soltó sobre la superficie del agua varias figuritas de arcilla. Éstas se mantuvieron flotando, al tiempo en que hacía un sello rápido y sus creaciones aumentaban su tamaño. Empezaron a hundirse lentamente, mientras Sasori alzaba las cejas y esperaba cruzado de brazos.

Deidara se giró delante de él, sonriendo cínicamente. Su compañero observaba la escena aparentando indiferencia. Deidara supiró con lentitud, mientras dirigía dos dedos en forma de sello en frente de su rostro, al tiempo en que los ojos de Sasori lo seguían con la mirada.

-Bien, Sasori-sama, veamos que te parece mi truco- le dijo, para después efectuar su sello.

Repentinamente, una fuerte explosión debajo de la superficie del lago hizo que una columna de agua se levantase. Sasori miraba a aquello confundido, hasta que al final vio que la columna cedía, pareciéndole contemplar la figura hecha de agua de una muchacha que danzaba.

Fue en unos segundos, pero el chico pudo ver aquella figura, acompañada de destellos mezclados con el agua y la niebla, que daba la sensación de que un velo cubría la imagen. Pudo distiguir el pelo, que se movía al compás de su cuerpo.

Era una imagen entre estremecedora y hermosa, las gotas de agua se unían con la atmósfera y los pocos rayos de sol. Otra explosión más pequeña debajo hizo que se levantase más agua, en forma de arco que suracaba el espacio por encima de la muchacha.

Finalmente, la figura de la chica perdió forma, cayendo sobre la superficie, volviendo de nuevo a la calma. El chico permaneció en silencio, mirando las pequeñas ondas que decoraban el lago, ahora tranquilo. Deidara le sonreía triunfal, al fin de al cabo, había conseguido impresionar a su maestro.

-¿Y bien, Sasori-sama?-le preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿Acaso eso no es arte? Una imagen hermosa, que ha aparecido en un solo momento, para volver a desaparecer en un instante.

Sasori pareció meditar sus palabras, volviendo su vista al lago. Permaneció en silencio mientras observaba como la capa de niebla se volvía a situar por encima del agua, como si de la espuma del mar se tratase. Lentamente, pasó por el lado de Deidara, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia su misión.

-¡Entonces he ganado!- sonrió el rubio triunfal-Así que tú eres el equivocado, Sasori.

-No, Deidara- respondió seriamente el otro, para el desconcierto de su compañero- Es verdad que aquella imagen hermosa ha aparecido y desaparecido en un instante, pero la esencia de eso, el recuerdo de la imagen, es lo que perdura durante mucho tiempo… sin perder su belleza.

******

* * *

**

**¡Buenas de nuevo! Ya sé que tendría que estar actuali****zando el fic de Silent darkness y el de El coleccionista xD pero es que se me cae todo encima, es lo que tiene escribir varias cosas a la vez…**

Este era un one-shot que tenía guardado, pero estaba demasiado liada para publicarlo...

**Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot, sé que es corto, pero estaba ya un poco cansada de escribir historias kilométricas xD**

**Si teneis algo que comentar, exponer, solicitar, ruegos o preguntas, criticas o sujerencias dejadme un review :D**

**Besos. **


End file.
